


搞黄三则

by aosola



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, mob卡, 抹布卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosola/pseuds/aosola
Summary: 爽就完事了，情节如有雷同，没错就是你在小电影里看到过的。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	搞黄三则

1  
重型抽插机  
最高抽插速度400次/分钟

M卡手脚全给捆在一起，四马攒蹄式吊在半空，屁眼被虐的直流骚水，被炮机捣出白浆，两瓣屁股上全是红肿的鞭痕，一边挨抽一边挨操，不停有淫水从颤抖的穴口飞溅到地板上

2

卡单身太饥渴，自制炮机  
在五金店买大功率电钻，一边和店员讨论哪个好用一边脑补哪个插的更爽  
买了两种电钻，一个旋转式的，一个抽插式的  
买回来自己diy，钻头上插个鸡巴，电钻一边轰响一边在屁眼里疯狂旋转，爽死  
再换抽插式的，干的卡手软的几乎拿不住电钻，电钻在屁眼里超高速进出把肠肉肏的又红又肿还微微外翻  
爽的天天都玩，严重扰邻了  
最后因为太吵被邻居（此处随便带入）敲门，进来干了个爽，以后为了友邻和谐天天肏卡

3  
Glory hole  
不知道glory hole是什么的自己查  
卡就在这种场合做皮肉生意，因为懒，想躺着把钱挣了，还能爽  
每天都接很多客，屁眼和嘴都要被干，黑色素都沉淀了  
屁股伸出来那个洞上面贴着卡的照片，客人抓着卡屁股猛干，往死里干那种，反正就是个用来捅的洞，完全不当人看，干完立马换下一个，队伍排的特别长  
头那边就开了个小洞能让客人把屌伸进来，卡看不到客人，就等着，有鸡巴伸进来就吃  
卡就很苦逼，签合同前以为工作很轻松，其实进来了才发现不是那么回事，这种dungeon完全不是那么回事，客人看不到你人，就一个洞给肏，性质完全不一样，不是做爱是轮奸，没完没了车轮战那种  
卡想后悔也来不及，合同违约金他付不起，只能把合约期做满才能离开


End file.
